lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenya Be My Friend?
"Kenya Be My Friend?" is the first segment of the second episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on September 15, 1995, along with "Good Mousekeeping". Plot Pumbaa wakes Timon up to let his friend know that it is "Bestest Best Friend Day." The warthog gives Timon a present, which is a "Mister Bug Juicer" that contains vitamins without an exoskeleton, much to Timon's delight. However, when Pumbaa asks Timon where his present is, the meerkat realizes that he forgot to give him one since he forgot Bestest Best Friend Day. Timon begins looking for various things around the savannah to make Pumbaa believe that those are his presents, but everything he finds were already given to Pumbaa for the past couple of years. When Pumbaa starts being impatient with Timon, the meerkat tells his friend that he did something special for him, which he accidentally states that he wrote him a poem, which makes Pumbaa excited to hear. After Timon makes up the "poem" he wrote, Pumbaa realizes that it didn't rhyme and that Timon did forget Bestest Best Friend Day, which the meerkat keeps denying. Timon and Pumbaa then get into an argument, leading them to end their friendship and search for new best friends. When Pumbaa gets into the jungle, ranting about Timon, he meets another meerkat named Monti. Monti shares his personality to Pumbaa, telling him that he could rarely sleep during the morning, he prefers walking over riding on other animals, and that he dislikes telling others what to do, much to Pumbaa's delight. He then tells the warthog that as he was walking, he had a prickly piece of something on his foot and he realizes that it disappeared after he got crushed and he thanks Pumbaa for removing the thing. When Pumbaa asks him why he didn't have a Bestest Best Friend help him remove the thing off his foot, Monti tells him that he doesn't have a Bestest Best Friend, making Pumbaa think that he would be a perfect replacement of Timon. Meanwhile, Timon continues seeking out a new friend to replace Pumbaa. Among a group of other animals, he finds a warthog named Baampu. Timon proceeds to question Baampu about his name, his reaction to predators, and his affiliation with "Bestest Best Friend Day." Pleased with the warthog's answers, Timon declares Baampu to be his new best friend. Back to Pumbaa and Monti, Pumbaa reveals to his new friend that he just caught a bug, but to his surprise, Monti has an extreme dislike for bugs and tells the warthog that he only eats fresh fruits, nuts, and soybean products. He then shows that he is intolerant of Pumbaa's gas. Saddened by what he heard, Pumbaa realizes how much he misses Timon. The scene switches back to Timon and Baampu, who are stargazing. Baampu questions Timon about the "sparkling dots" in the sky and Timon declares them to be fireflies. Satisfied by Timon's answers, Baampu falls into silence. Though the warthog is content, Timon is upset that Baampu does not show as much interest in the stars as Pumbaa once had. The following morning, the two groups of friends run into each other at the watering hole. While Timon and Pumbaa try to make each other believe that they are happy with their new friends, Monti and Baampu are surprised to see each other again after years of their separations. In their haste to reestablish their friendship, they forget about Timon and Pumbaa, and walk off into the grasslands together. Timon and Pumbaa reconcile, telling each other that they disliked their new best friends. Pumbaa then wants to know if Timon really forgot Bestest Best Friend Day and in order to not break his friend's heart, Timon continues denying it. The meerkat decides to give Pumbaa the Mister Bug Juicer Pumbaa gave him earlier to make the warthog believe that it is his present. While Pumbaa is happy about the present, he wonders what they should with Timon's Bug Juicer, with the meerkat replying that they will think of something, possibly willing to make the Bug Juicer belong to both of them. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Quinton Flynn as Monti *Ernie Sabella as Baampu Appearances Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the phrase, "Can you be my friend?". *Monti and Baampu are polar opposites of Timon and Pumbaa. Media Kenya Be My Friend? & Good Mousekeeping|The full episodes of "Kenya Be My Friend?" and "Good Mousekeeping" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1